


No More Questions

by AMidnightDreary



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary
Summary: Amora hits Loki with a truth spell, and... well, it sucks, but it also goes better than expected.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 55
Kudos: 583





	No More Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I started this aaages ago and finished it to get back into the Writing Mood. Not sure if it worked, but eh. Enjoy!

They are all there when the spell hits, and seeing Loki go down is such an unusual sight that Tony's stomach plummets until it feels like it's sitting somewhere between his ankles. 

He turns around in the air and shoots downward, in Loki's direction. Thor is already at his side, because of course he is, and Amora? Well, she seems to be gone - probably she knows that she wouldn't survive an encounter with Thor if she actually managed to hurt his brother.

When Tony lands on the street next to the god, Loki is already sitting up, and he's also trying to shove Thor's hands away. When he looks at Tony, there is that usual look of indifference that is just slightly tinted with annoyance on his face, but what he  _ says _ doesn't quite… fit.

Because what he says is: "I'm happy you're here."

And then the indifference promptly turns into horror.

Tony stares at Loki and lets the faceplate of his helmet slide up. "Uh," he says, slowly. "You okay there, Loki?"

"No," Loki says, at once. "My head hurts, and I am a little confused because I did not mean to say any of this."

"Loki?" Thor asks, worried. He's crouching next to Loki on the floor. "What did that spell do, brother?"

"I think it might have been some sort of truth spell," Loki replies. "I don't like truth spells. I prefer being able to lie. Mother used one on me just once when I was a child, because I had stolen some documents that were important for the treaty with Alfheimr and wouldn't tell her where they were because I was being stubborn and unruly, and I think that was one of the worst days in my entire childhood, which  _ is _ saying something."

Thor and Tony both gape at him. Tony has never heard Loki speak about personal stuff like this, and most of all he hasn't ever heard Loki speak this  _ fast. _ Loki speaks unhurriedly most of the time, he chooses every word carefully but effortlessly, and he likes to give his listeners the chance to understand  _ what he did there _ because well, there's no real point in doing it otherwise. Loki likes to show off, and using his talent with words is his easiest method of doing so.

That short speech, though? Yeah, that had sounded fast and artless, as if Loki wasn't even thinking about what he was saying. It was as if he had drunk a bit more alcohol than was good for him, only that he hadn't drunk any alcohol at all.

And Tony would know, because  _ if _ Loki drinks alcohol, it's usually Tony's.

"You haven't called her mother in ages," Thor says, stunned.

"Not outloud," Loki agrees. "I tried to stop calling her mother when I think about her, but I can't." He blinks. "I would like to find Amora and tear her to pieces." 

And yeah, Tony kind of gets that, but sadly, Loki looks a little like he's sooner going to throw up onto the sidewalk than commit a murder. 

And Loki seems to know that, too, because he adds, his voice unusually faint: "I hate this."

"Okay," Tony says, drawing the word out. "Thor, uh. Why don't you bring him back to the tower, yeah? We'll clean up here -"

_ "Guys, what's wrong?" _ Steve voice chimes in, slightly out of breath.  _ "Is Loki alright?" _

"I can return to the tower by myself," Loki snaps, slapping Thor's hands away once more. "If you even  _ thought _ about carrying me, I am going to cut your hair in your sleep."

"He's fine," Tony tells Steve, dryly. "He just has a little… problem."

Loki sends an impressive glare in his direction, and then he teleports away.

*

Two days later, Tony drags himself out of his workshop and up to the community floor, because the fridge in his workshop is, for some cruel reason, empty. He can't really remember the last time he ate, and now he desperately craves… something. Chocolate? Or maybe he's going to loot Thor's supply of poptarts.

They don't use the big community kitchen as frequently as one would think - maybe it was a mistake to give everyone their own kitchen -, but it's always stocked with fresh food, anyway. Tony directly heads to the fridge and peers into it, thoughtful.

"Chocolate," he murmurs, then, "Chocolate  _ pudding. _ Thanks, Tesla."

He takes the pudding and hurries to get a spoon. While he eats, he looks into the fridge again, looking for something else to eat. 

He pauses when he hears steps behind him and turns around, the spoon still in his mouth. He's surprised to see Loki standing in the doorway, frozen in place.

"Oh," Tony says around the spoon in his mouth. "Hi. Do you want pudding?"

"Yes," Loki says, and at once frustration scurries over his face and makes him wrinkle his nose.

Tony smirks and turns back to the fridge to get Loki some pudding, too. "Still not worked it out, have you?" 

"I have," Loki replies. "I cannot lift it, though, I have to wait until it subsides."

"So that's why you haven't come out of your room since the battle, huh?" Tony offers Loki the pudding and a spoon, but Loki doesn't move, so Tony puts both on the counter, giving the door of the fridge a nudge with his foot to close it. "It's nice to see you're still alive."

"It is nice to see you, too."

Tony raises a brow. He can't keep from grinning, especially when he sees that there is a faint blush on Loki's cheeks. "Is it?"

"Yes." Loki grinds his teeth. "I should probably go back to bed."

"No," Tony says quickly. "No, it's alright. You're hungry, right? Sure you are, you've barely eaten anything the last three days. Come here, have some pudding. You like pudding, right?"

"I do," Loki says, but he stays where he is. "It's one of humanity's better inventions, next to chess and game shows."

"Game shows," Tony repeats flatly.

"Don't ask, please."

"Okay, I won't." Tony definitely will. Later. "So, anyway, you like pudding, here's pudding. What's the problem?"

Loki glares at him, but his mouth is already moving. "I don't want to say something I should rather keep to myself."

Tony looks at him for a moment, wondering if he should just stop asking Loki questions. That would definitely be the right thing to do, because he knows how much Loki hates this. He knows  _ Loki,  _ full stop. They started spending time together soon after Loki joined the team, and even though Tony is still a bit surprised by how well they just  _ fit, _ he just rolls with it by now. He's not sure if they are actually friends or if he is just the one person in the tower that Loki finds somewhat tolerable, but either way,  _ he _ likes Loki very much.

A bit too much, maybe, but that really isn't anyone's business but his own.

So, yes. Stop asking questions. That's what a good friend would do, and Tony wants to be a good friend, he really does.

Thing is.

Thing is, Loki is a very private person, and he doesn't talk about what's going on in his head, and Tony wants to know what's going on in Loki's head so  _ badly. _ Everything he knows about Loki Tony figured out himself, and Tony's tired of it. He's wanted to get to know Loki inside out for a while now.

So he says, "What, afraid you'll scare me off?"

"Yes, always."

Right, now Loki is definitely blushing. And Tony still can't keep himself from grinning when he sees it, but he regrets that as soon as Loki's mouth forms a thin line. 

"Sorry," Tony says, holding up his hands. "I'm not making fun of you, I swear, I just - ah, anyway, uh."

They look at each other for a moment.

Tony clears his throat. "I can go? Do you want me to go?"

"No," Loki says immediately, then he wrinkles his nose. His face is still flushed. "This is humiliating."

"Nah," Tony says. "No, it's alright."

"No, it definitely is not alright."

Right. No more questions, then; not being an asshole is more important than sating his curiosity. 

Well, maybe one more question.

"Okay," Tony says, "tell me, how does this spell thing work, exactly? Because -"

Suddenly, Tony finds himself trapped between the kitchen counter and Loki's body, which would be a very pleasant surprise if not for the blade that's pressed against his throat. Tony can feel it on his Adam's apple when he swallows.

"Uh," he says.

Loki's eyes are narrowed to slits, and his teeth are clenched. Tony isn't sure if he's ever seen Loki this angry. But - well,  _ angry _ isn't quite the right word.  _ Frustrated _ fits better.

"The spell makes it impossible for me to lie," Loki says, and like after the battle he speaks as if he's in a hurry, his tongue almost stumbling over the words. "It forces me to answer every question I am asked and say whatever is on my mind at the moment, and it doesn't allow me to think before answering, which makes me want to strangle everyone who does so much as  _ breathe _ into my vague direction."

"Yeah," Tony says, a bit breathless. He's never been this close to Loki before and has been  _ wanting _ to get this close to him for quite a while, so his brain has some trouble catching up with what Loki said. "I mean, that's fair? But I just asked because I want to know what to avoid -"

"Stark," Loki says, threateningly. Tony does not feel very threatened. "If you ask me one more question, I -"

Silence.

Tony swallows again. "What, you'll hurt me?"

"No," Loki says at once. "No, I could never. I'd rather go back to the Titan than cause you pain."

"Oh," Tony says. It's not the most eloquent thing, but it's all he's capable of right now. A few seconds later, he frowns. "Wait, who's the -"

"Do _not_ _ask me,"_ Loki snaps and takes a step back, turning away.

It scares Tony, because he thinks that Loki wants to leave, and Tony doesn't want him to leave, so he surges forward and grabs Loki's arm, holding him in place.

"Stark," Loki says, threateningly.

Tony does not feel very threatened.

"Tony," he says.

Loki glares at him. "Anthony -"

"It's fine," Tony hurries to say. "I mean, of course it  _ isn't  _ fine, because I know this sucks and you hate it, but - it's fine. I -" He manages a grin, although it's somewhat lopsided. "I don't scare easily."

That's a bit of a lie, and Tony knows that they both know it. Because this scares them both, and that's annoying, but it's also -

Yeah, it's also kind of okay.

"The spell will wear off in a few days," Loki says, his voice oddly flat. "Until then, I -"

"You want to be alone."

"Yes," Loki says, but then his face does something complicated and he adds, "No. I'm not sure."

"Okay," Tony says, trying to soothe him. His fingers are still wrapped around his friend's wrist, and he doesn't plan on letting go of him. "Okay, can I - I just ask one more question."

Loki looks somewhat resigned, but he doesn't leave, and he doesn't free himself out of Tony's grip, either, even though he could do that easily. "Yes?"

Tony's mind is reeling, and he has to think for a moment before he speaks, trying to gather his wits. "Okay, if you don't - if you don't want to hurt me, which is… really great, by the way, thank you - if you don't want that, what  _ do _ you want? Right now?"

"Too much," Loki says quickly. "Namely, you. I have been wanting to kiss you for months now, and I would also like to take you to bed because I find you irresistible and looking at you without being able to touch you has been getting on my nerves, and also I -"

Tony decides to shut him up, because he knows that this has got to be a bit embarrassing and he doesn't want Loki to be embarrassed. He also decides that the best way to shut Loki up is grab him and pull him close for a kiss.

Loki makes a soft and surprised sound and pulls back, staring at Tony out of wide eyes. "You…"

"Yeah," Tony says. "Yep, I feel the same. So, I vote we stop talking now and start kissing, 'cause -"

Loki kisses him, and then there is not a lot of talking for quite a while.

*

They spend the entire rest of the night and the better part of the morning in Loki's bed. Not long before noon, Tony lies there on his back, feeling sticky and sweaty and like he will have to crawl out of bed to go peeing at some point in the next twenty minutes, and right then and there he has the most annoying thought:

"Shit," he says, "we'll have to thank Amora for this."

Loki makes a noise that sounds a little like he's dying of disgust. It's a little muffled because he's currently tucked against Tony's sight, his face buried in the crook of Tony's neck.

"No," he mutters. "I would rather die."

And, given that the truth spell is still in working order, he actually means that.

Tony has to smile.


End file.
